Individuals who suffer from certain types of hearing loss may benefit from the use of a hearing prosthesis. Depending on the type and the severity of the hearing loss, an individual can employ a hearing prosthesis to assist a recipient in perceiving at least a portion of a sound. A partially implantable hearing prosthesis typically includes an external component that performs at least some processing functions and an implanted component that at least delivers a stimulus to a body part in an auditory pathway, such as a cochlea, an auditory nerve, a brain, or any other body part that contributes to the perception of sound. In the case of a totally implantable hearing prosthesis, the entire device is implanted in the body of the recipient.